


You are, and nothing compares.

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote back in the days of 'Haylor' ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are, and nothing compares.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr before I got this account, I forgot to put it up!

Harry fixes his fringe in the mirror with Louis watching his reflection from across the room.

_You look good babe, stop fussing,_ Louis says, his voice small and far away even though Harry can see he is right there.

Harry sighs heavily and picks up the navy beanie hanging carelessly on the edge of the mirror and slips it on his head. He fusses over himself for a few more seconds before letting his hands drop heavily to his sides, defeated.

_You’re nervous,_ Louis says, because he always knows. Harry studies him in the mirror.

_I’m pissed off,_ he replies sharply, he doesn't mean to. He inhales deeply in the attempt to calm himself, _I don’t want to do this._

Louis is the one to sigh now because he understands, he's done this dance before, _I know, sweetheart,_ he flashes him a smile because he wants to be strong. His eyes don’t crinkle and Harry wishes he wasn’t so far away.

_It’ll be over soon._

Harry turns to face him, leans against the counter top and crosses his arms, guards up.

_I hate this, Lou._

The elder walks forward until they’re pressed together and Harry’s arms instinctively uncross to wrap around his small frame.

_Tell me you love me._

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitches and he leans forward to press their lips together

_You know I love you._

Louis smiles softly, eyes shining. _Do you know how much I love you, Harry?_

The younger smiles at this, his gaze drops to the floor, bashful, and Louis wants to kiss him.

_No, tell me._

Louis takes a deep breath, hooks a finger under Harry’s chin until their eyes meet again

_I love you more than anything in this glorious life. You can't even imagine. I would give this all up for you._

Harry shakes his head, smiling and kisses him once more; Louis’ heart skips a beat

_Don’t lie._ He teases and Louis shakes his head, expression turning serious,

_I don't need anything else when I have you._

They stay tangled together for a moment, until they know they can’t wait any longer, _we should go._ Harry finally says, entwining their hands instead and leading them towards the hotel door.

_Keep smiling, my love. It’s all for the show._ Louis says and he wishes it were that easy.

He stands up on his toes to kiss those sweet pink lips until they smile and leads his lover into the hallway, their hands detaching as the door shuts behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Clocks: Coldplay.


End file.
